


Attack on Chairs

by MothTale



Series: Shingeki no Shenanigans [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Gen, JeanMarco if you squint, Minor foreshadowing, One Shot, Shenanigans with swivel chairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1338253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MothTale/pseuds/MothTale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically just Eren, Armin, Jean and Marco mucking about with swivel chairs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attack on Chairs

There was something about the way his eyes flashed, the smooth slide of the smirk as it tugged at the corners of his mouth, the deriding way he said ‘Jaeger’. It put Marco in mind of how a single rain cloud, easing innocently into view over the hills, could in an instant spoil the good cheer of an afternoon.  
“You haven’t got a chance Jaeger. Armin may be lighter, but that’s not gonna help you much.”  
Marco gripped the sides of the chair all the more tightly. He turned to look at Armin, smiling sheepishly.  
“Shut it horseface. I’ll drive the pair of you into the wall.”  
Marco sighed. This was starting to seem like a very bad idea.

They had found the chairs in a store cupboard, left accidentally ajar. They’d ignored them until they’d noticed the little wheels on the legs, the smooth way they glided across the floor. And then, well, it was only a natural progression from there. After almost an hour of spinning aimlessly, the challenge was issued. A race, down the longest corridor they could find. Marco supposed he really should have guessed how it was going to end up, with Jean and Eren competing against one another. Marco turned round, casting a look at Jean.  
“Jean, please try not to maim me. I’m sort of attached to having all my limbs you know.”  
Jean grinned at him. “Quit worrying. And try and be more aerodynamic will you. I’m beating Jaeger here, no matter what.”  
Marco drew his legs up, folding them over each other and managing, somewhat uncomfortably, to curl himself up so that only his knees really spilled that far over the edge of the chair. He had visions of his knee caps shattering violently after colliding with the wall. Armin had an easier time of it; being smaller he fitted far more easily on the seat.  
“We doing this on the count of three?”  
“Yeah, but you don’t get to call it Jaeger. Armin, you count.”  
“Oh. Ok. Are we all ready?”  
Marco felt the chair nudge forward slightly, Jean leaning down, his fingers tight on the headrest. Marco could practically smell the determination, or it might have been damp from the surrounding walls. They didn’t look too good. Glancing to the side he saw Armin with his eyes closed, his knees close to his chest, and Eren behind him, baring his teeth like a lunatic, crouched ready to spring. Marco felt like shutting his eyes too, but didn’t.  
“T-three.”  
The chair moved again, Jean drawing it back slightly.  
“Two.”  
Marco could hear nothing except for the sound of Jean breathing. Where he was standing, his breath kept hitting the same spot on Marco’s head. It felt like he had a spider in his hair. It tickled.  
“One. G-go!”

Marco’s carefully maintained position almost collapsed as Jean started off with a yell. He hadn’t expected him to move so fast. The wheels creaked and juddered. The chair veered to the side. Marco’s knee actually touched Armin before Jean pulled them back. Eren seized the chance to move out in front. Jean saw this, put on another burst of sudden speed, screaming like an out of luck barbarian making a last stand for the homeland. Marco shut his eyes, and the rest of the race, all fifteen seconds of it, was but a mixture of sensations such as the alarming feeling of his backside sliding off the seat as Jean moved to overtake Eren and Armin.  
“Damn it Marco!” Jean yelled, wrapping an arm around Marco’s neck and almost choking him. The next thing Marco heard was Eren cursing as Jean tried to swipe at his legs as he passed, then there a sharp thud. And then, most worryingly, the sound of a door opening.

Marco’s next sensation was of a flight. Then the landing. And then opening his eyes to find that the soft object which had broken his fall, was Shadis.

Naturally, the man was not best pleased to being so imposed upon by seventy kilograms of freckled cadet. A stammered apology, no matter how earnest, simply did not cut it. Nearby the abandoned chair lay on its side. Jean was nowhere to be seen. Further down the corridor, the second chair sat, relieved of its blond burden and the angry teen at its helm, facing the wall as if in contemplation of its own part in all this. Marco smiled. There simply didn’t seem any other way to react.

Jean awoke sharply to the highly unpleasant sensation of something icy cold touching his back. The sound he made was probably audible from the girl’s dormitory. A volley of groans and verbal abuse greeted him from all the surrounding bunks. Jean rolled over, trying to feel what was on his back.  
“Hello Jean.”  
“Oh, Marco. Guess you finally got in from running laps.”  
“You owe me, Jean. Have you any idea how cold it is out there?”  
“Well, yeah. I do know thanks.”  
Marco groaned, collapsing back onto Jean’s bed. There were few sights more sublime than the night sky, the full moon shining like it had just been polished, stars brighter than diamonds. Unfortunately, one’s ability to appreciate the beauty of the sight was severely impaired by exhaustion and developing hypothermia.  
“Marco, you’re on my legs.”  
“Shut up Jean.”  
“Seriously, you can’t sleep there.”  
“Seriously, I can.”  
“My legs are gonna go numb.”  
Marco considered moving. He considered rolling over, into a more comfortable position, next to Jean, where it was warm. But then he thought: screw it.  
“Jean. Deal.”  
“What? Hey Marco!”  
“Oi, Jean. Shut up, for wall’s sake,” came from the direction of Connie’s bunk.  
“Yeah Jean, you heard freckles. Deal.”  
Jean could hear giggling coming from Armin and Jaeger’s direction. He could have made a fuss, he could have kicked Marco until he got up.  
“At least sleep like a normal human being.”  
“Mmm. I’m here now.”  
“Marco, you don’t have to sleep on my legs, you could-“  
“Oh for the love of-“  
“Just kiss already”  
“H-Hey! I’ll go at my own pace.”  
“Marco, what are you saying?”  
“Ugh, just go back to sleep Jean.”  
“Yes! Please do!”  
Jean sighed, and closed his eyes, imagining that when he woke up Marco would be lying next to him, or at least off his feet. He was wrong. When Jean Kirstein got out of bed the next morning it was to find that his feet hadn’t woken up with him. He face-planted the floor. Only then did Marco consider them even.


End file.
